How To Make You Say 'I Love You?
by sweetrosaceae
Summary: fluff-maybe?/Hatsune Miku ragu dengan kekasihnya,Kaito Shion yang benar-benar cuek./Astaga,apakah pemuda ini kelewat tidak peka atau bodoh sih?/"How to make you say 'I love you?"tanya Miku sendu—pada akhirnya./"—i love you,Hatsune Miku."/my first fic in this fandom!/RnR?:3


How to make you say 'I Love You'?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**Autumn ©sweetrosaceae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s). OOC. And other(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_**Hari Sabtu**_

—adalah akhir pekan. Dimana semua orang dapat terbebas sejenak dari kewajiban-kewajiban yang dikerjakan selama lima hari. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut _**tosca**_ itu. Hatsune Miku mendorong pintu kaca di depannya. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. _**Barista**_ tampak menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang!"sambutnya. Miku tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu tempat duduk favoritnya—dekat jendela. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya seraya menyimpan _**sling bag**_-nya di atas meja. Seorang _**barista**_ berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya sang _**barista **_ramah.

"_**Caramel macchiato**_dan _**red velvet**_."katanya tanpa melihat buku. Sang _**barista**_ membungkuk sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Miku menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan pandangannya entah tertuju kemana. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya. Bibir bawahnya nampak sedikit tercebik ke depan.

_**Ddrt..ddrt..**_

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku rok hitam selututnya. Ponsel lipatnya terlihat berkelip-kelip—pertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From: Kaito-kun**_

_**Dimana?**_

Miku mendengus kesal. Pasalnya,kekasihnya itu benar-benar cuek. Kencan? Hanya satu kali dalam kurun waktu enam bulan. Alasan? Tugas OSIS yang menumpuk. Bilang kata-kata sayang? Tidak pernah. Ciuman? Jangan harap. Di otaknya hanya ada tugas dan _**game**_. Terkadang,ia sendiri ragu dengan perasaan kekasihnya. Pikirannya melayang saat Kaito menyatakan perasaannya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Dua manusia berbeda **_gender _**itu terlihat sedang duduk sambil bertatap-tatapan. Sang pemuda tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu—tetapi mulutnya kembali terkatup. Sedangkan sang gadis,terlihat gugup.**_

"_**Miku."panggilnya. **_

"_**Y-ya?"**_

"_**Aku menyukaimu."kata Kaito.**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**Dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku,Hatsune Miku."**_

**End of Flashback**

Hatsune Miku terkekeh kala mengingat kenangan itu. Bahkan,saat menyatakan perasaannya pun Kaito tidak ada sisi romantisnya sama sekali. Namun,itu mampu membuatnya memerah tidak karuan.

"Hei. Kau kenapa?"_**baritone **_yang familiar itu membuatnya mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan iris _**sapphire**_-nya terlihat heran. Miku tertawa geli. Alis pemuda bermarga Shion itu terangkat tinggi.

"Kenapa hei? Kau sudah gila ya?"tanyanya. Suara tawa itu berhenti seiring delikan maut sang kekasih.

"Sembarangan! Kau menyebalkan sekali,sih."kata Miku sambil melipat tangannya. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah jendela. Kaito semakin bingung saja. Ia mengambil tempat di depan sang kekasih.

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah?"tanya Kaito. Miku mendengus kesal. Astaga,apakah pemuda ini kelewat tidak peka atau bodoh sih?

"Kau tidak salah,Shion. Coba pikir saja sendiri."ketusnya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Baru saja Kaito hendak membuka suara,seorang _**barista**_ menginterupsi mereka. Secangkir _**caramel macchiato **_dan _**red velvet**_.

"Permisi,ini pesanan anda,nona. Oh,Tuan ingin pesan apa?"tanya sang _**barista**_.

"_**Cappuccino**_."jawab Kaito singkat. Sang _**barista **_membungkuk dan hilang dari pandangan. Kaito mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada gadis yang sudah ia miliki sejak satu tahun lebih itu. Tangannya terulur mengelus tangan sang gadis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan,_**hime**_."ucap Kaito lembut. Miku menepis kasar tangan besar Kaito. Iris _**turqoise**_-nya menatap datar sang kekasih.

"Dengar ya,kau itu tidak peka,Shion Kaito. Kau pikir enak ya menunggu?!"serunya kesal. Gadis itu mengangkat cangkir _**caramel macchiato**_-nya. Kaito menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu—sangat tahu jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar _**childish**_.

"Baiklah—aku tidak peka. Aku mengakuinya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas dan jarang meluangkan waktu bersamamu,begitu?"tanya Kaito. Miku hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Bukan itu saja. Kau ingat kita berapa kali kencan,hm? Hanya dua kali. Kau ingat itu,Shion?"desisnya sinis. Sebal,memang. Kaito mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku menyerah."katanya.

"_**How to make you say 'I love you'**_?"tanya Miku sendu—pada akhirnya. Kaito mengangkat wajahnya,menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Selama ini..aku sabar saja..kau sibuk dengan duniamu saja...kau bahkan...hiks."katanya sambil terisak. Kaito mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada sang gadis. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya pada wajah kecil sang gadis.

"Ssstt..._**gomen ne**_..."ucap Kaito lirih. Ibu jarinya sibuk menyeka air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata iris _**turqoise **_itu.

"Aku tahu aku salah...berhentilah menangis,aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Aku hanya takut,takut menyakitimu.."kata Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis.

"E—eh? K-Kaiyo-_**kun**_?"kata Miku gugup. Hanya tersisa satu senti. Pasrah,Miku memejamkan matanya.

_**Cup**_

Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut. Miku menikmatinya. Ciuman yang berlangsung beberapa detik itu akhirnya berakhir. Kaito menarik diri seraya menarik tangannya dari wajah sang kekasih.

"First _**kissu**_."kata Kaito sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Bibir Miku terasa manis. Seperti permen kapas.

"—_**i love you**_,Hatsune Miku."lanjutnya dengan seringai. Guratan-guratan merah tipis terlihat di pipi Miku.

Ah,kau senang bukan?

**Fin**

**A/N**

**INI GAJE SANGAT! Duh sedih dehT_T**

**Gatau ah.**

**Semoga suka.**

**Bye maksimal!**

**Sweetrosaceae**

**Review jangan lupa!**


End file.
